Christmas in Tokio
by The legend of Ren
Summary: Michiru y Haruka son amigos desde la infancia pero sólo por carta y nunca se han visto. Michiru vive en Tokio y es violinista y Haruka es corredora de carreras. Llega Navidad y Haruka debe viajar a Tokio por asuntos del trabajo, esto les hace ilusión de encontrarse, pero hay un problema: En sus correos se han intercambiado fotografías que no son de ellos mismos. Yuri, disfrútenlo
1. Capítulo 1: Carta a un desconocido

**Título: **Christmas in Tokio.

**Fandom: **Sailor moon.

**Author: **The legend of Ren.**  
****Words: **306**  
Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Naoko, yo no soy dueña de nada, solo de esto que van a leer, lo hago sin fines de lucro.**  
Warnings/Spoilers/Rating: **Yuri / G / Ninguno.**  
Parings:** Haruka x Michiru (un poco de Darien x Serena)

* * *

-Mi maestra nos ha encargado una tarea especial, debo enviar una carta a una persona que no vive aquí en Tokio, es extraño, solo tengo a Serena como amiga, no puedo imaginarme haciendo amistad con alguien que no conozco, espero, que algún día tu y yo podamos ser amigos.

Mi nombre es Michiru Kaioh, tengo 13 años y me gusta la música, ahora comienzo a escribirte esta carta, amo la navidad y el mar, vivo con mis padres en Tokio y voy a la escuela Mugen, creo que haya también es Mugen ¿No? A decir verdad estoy emocionada.

Espero Tu respuesta, Michiru~-

La niña de ojos turquesa y cabello alborotado estaba terminando de guardar la carta en el sobre correspondiente, solo sabía que debía darle la carta a la maestra para poder llevarlo al otro instituto que estaba lejos de Tokio, realmente no esperaba una respuesta, no tenía muchos amigos y –entonces- no era muy bonita como para interesarle lo suficiente a alguien.

-He recibido tu carta, Michiru, ese nombre es genial, ahora me toca a mi presentarme , me llamo Haruka Tenoh, también tengo 13 años y pienso que esta tarea es muy tonta, soy un chico al que le gustan mucho los autos, y el cielo, siempre he querido volar, pero mi amigo Darien dice que eso es imposible.

Yo también estoy emocionado, vaya que estar en el Mugen tiene sus ventajas.

Pd: Yo también amo la navidad.

Espero tu respuesta (de vuelta), Haruka-

Ahora turno de la Rubia, si, una chica, de guardar una carta algo sucia y rayoneada en su sobre y entregarlo para que llegara su respuesta, ella tampoco era muy bonita, ni femenina, era un poco mas violenta y le era difícil hacer amigos, sin embargo, nunca se imaginó que aquella carta le daría todo un giro a su vida.

* * *

En primer lugar debo decir ¡Gracias! a las personas que han dejado reviews en mis otros fics, realmente fui muy feliz, vaya que recibí muchísimas rupias, desde mi kokoro (?) les agradezco sus palabras y el gesto de dejarme una notita por allí, en serio, son geniales, también me alegra saber que les gustó mi historia, tanto, que algunos me siguen en mi cuenta y agregaron a favoritos, estoy tan alegre por eso.

Sin mas, y por las razones que acabo de discutir quería darles un pequeño y humilde regalo (adelantado) por esta navidad, sinceramente odio este Hollyday, pero bueno, aquí estoy, esperando que disfruten de esta historia que será más que un one-shot que es a lo que acostumbro, en fin, sé que este capítulo está pequeño, pero no desesperen, que así debe empezar :) Los demás serán un poco más largos.

No tengo más que agregar, me despido y de nuevo, gracias, esta heroína está contenta.

¿Reviews? Me haría feliz tener otras 5 Rupias.

Ren~


	2. Capítulo 2: Cambios

**Título: **Christmas in Tokio.

**Fandom: **Sailor moon.

**Author: **The legend of Ren.**  
****Words: **615**  
Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Naoko, yo no soy dueña de nada, solo de esto que van a leer, lo hago sin fines de lucro.**  
Warnings/Spoilers/Rating: **Yuri / G / Ninguno.**  
Parings:** Haruka x Michiru (un poco de Darien x Serena)

* * *

-_¿Haruka? ¿Qué acaso ese no es nombre de chica? Por favor, no te ofendas, es que me ha llamado la atención. _

_¿Darien es tu amigo? Pues Darien es un completo tonto, claro que ese tipo de cosas se pueden hacer, solo debes tener mucha fe para lograr tus sueños, es más, el día que tu llegues a volar yo podré respirar bajo el agua, ambos seríamos felices…-_

Michiru ahora comenzaba a emocionarse más ante la idea del juego de sus cartas, incluso comenzaba a imaginar cómo sería Haruka, tenía tantas ideas y formas en la mente que le resultaba casi como un sueño el estar haciendo aquello, realmente estaba contenta, pero, ¿Qué esperaba Haruka de ella?

-_Ah, si, es… una historia muy larga, pero, te la contaré, quizás cuando nos veamos_- escribía de vuelta la rubia pensando en que eso nunca, jamás, ni en sus mejores sueños guajiros sucedería.

-¿_En serio? ¿Piensas que puedo volar algún día? Bueno, mientras siga recibiendo cartas tuyas creo entonces podría lograrlo, eres divertida Sirena ¿Te puedo llamar así? Es que como dijiste que te gustaba el mar, pero si no quieres, pues ni modo…_-

Bien, ahora era el turno de Haruka de imaginarse a Michiru, eran tantas y tan amplias las posibilidades de sus características físicas que ahora el juego comenzaba a tener un rumbo diferente.

Pasaron algunos días y el proyecto ya había terminado y sin embargo ellas seguían mandando y recibiendo sus respectivas cartas, entonces ya eran más unidas de lo que parecía, las cartas eran más largas y a veces un poco más sentimentales, incluso podían confesarse secretos y hacerse promesas a futuro.

Los días fueron avanzando, esos días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses, los meses fueron remplazados por años y ahora ya no era necesario escribir a mano, la tecnología les brindaba mejores oportunidades, sin embargo, la única regla de aquel, aparentemente, inocente juego seguía en pie: No poder hablar por teléfono.

Además, la tecnología no fue la única que tuvo cambios notables y favorables a lo largo de los años, ahora Michiru era una mujer preciosa, claro, aún un poco acomplejada, pero eso no le quitaba ni un poco esos rasgos finos que marcaban en su frente "Hermosa", su cabello estaba mejor acomodado, el acné parecía nunca haber marcado su rostro, su cuerpo, bueno, era deseado por hombres y envidiado por algunas mujeres, sumándole el hecho de ser muy inteligente y además, talentosa, pues ahora era una violinista reconocida, era evidente que esa transformación había sido radical, pero el tiempo y el destino nos tienen preparadas malas jugarretas ¿O quizás buenas?

Michiru no fue la única, Haruka también tuvo una metamorfosis extraordinaria, aunque viéndole con el rabillo del ojo podía parecer un hombre condenadamente guapo, al verle bien podía notarse, aunque sea un poco, esos pequeños detallitos que sacaban a la luz su verdadera naturaleza, sin embargo y a pesar de todo, las mujeres le seguían a todas partes, cosa que antes nunca pasó, era demasiado tosca como para ser aceptada por las niñas y muy niña, físicamente, para hacerse pasar por un niño, también sufrió de la maldición del acné, que, como en el caso de Michiru, desapareció y no dejo ni una sola marca, su carrera como piloto estaba en la cumbre, Haruka era sexy, inteligente y tenía carisma, pero solo tenía ojos para una sola mujer.

Ahora ambas eran personas que realmente eran guapas, si tan solo hubiesen sido así desde el principio las cosas hubiesen sido muy diferentes.

Es que realmente el destino quería jugar con estas chicas y aunque buenas amigas, también pequeñas mentirosas, entonces, era el turno de la vida hacer de las suyas.

* * *

Aquí Ren, bueno, venía decirles que, si no hago los capítulos más largos es porque no puedo, de hecho, me es increíble la rapidez con la que hice y subí este capítulo, pero me pone muy contenta, este capítulo también lo he hecho corto por que justo ahora debo estar haciendo mis labores como héroe del tiempo y bueno, los templos no se van a pasar solos, quiero decir, ¿quién mas que yo va a hacer mi tarea?Nadie, además, comienzan mis examen, pero no se preocupen, estaré actualizando.

De nuevo gracias desde mi Kokoro por sus comentarios y sus ánimos *0* estaré esperando sus criticas (buenas o malas) para mejorar, y también sus opiniones, gracias por sus rupias y donativos, son geniales, y si, las rupias son por Zelda y porque en Seychelles (mi país favorito) manejan esa moneda, soy taaaan feliz, ara-ara, ya, me estoy extendiendo demasiado, ¡GOMEN!

Sin mas que decir, además de Gracias, de nuevo, me retiro. ¿Reviews? Sería genial seguir recibiendo rupias por esto.

Ren~


	3. Bajo la misma Luna

**Título: **Christmas in Tokio.

**Fandom: **Sailor moon.

**Author: **The legend of Ren.**  
****Words: **511**  
Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Naoko, yo no soy dueña de nada, solo de esto que van a leer, lo hago sin fines de lucro.**  
Warnings/Spoilers/Rating: **Yuri / G / Ninguno.**  
Parings:** Haruka x Michiru (un poco de Darien x Serena)

* * *

-_Ojalá algún día podamos vernos realmente, a veces, cuando deseo que estés junto a mi veo el cielo y sonrío, entonces me doy cuenta que 'ambos estamos bajo la misma luna'- _

-¡Ya lo tienes Tenoh, viajarás a Tokio! Aún no eres reconocida allá y qué mejor que ir a hacerte notar entre todos, vamos, que será la mejor experiencia de tu vida, tu y los demás corredores irán a una presentación de caridad, te vas mañana mismo, me temo que pasarás navidad allá, pero tienes 4 días para encontrarte a una bonita jovencita para pasarla en compañía, créeme Haruka, es una oportunidad que no se repetirá y es perfecta- Un jefe bastante varonil y corpulento hablaba entusiasmado, o más bien gritaba, hacia la velocista, movía las manos y las azotaba contra su escritorio, explicando el cómo y por qué de toda la situación, todo con detalle, sin omitir nada.

Haruka, como sabemos ahora, estaba muy en lo alto de su carera, pero no lo suficiente como para que alguien, a varios Kilómetros de donde ella ahora se encontraba, pudiese encontrar información sobre ella.

Ahora bien ¿Había escuchado Tokio? Su corazón se aceleró un poco, pero, recordó que había un 0.0001 porciento de probabilidades de que "eso" sucediera, por ahora no había nada de qué preocuparse, tenía el otro porcentaje más que asegurado, pan comido, se lo contaría a su Sirena después.

-Michiru, como creo que estás enterada habrá una presentación de caridad, todas las personas involucradas son de Japón, pero no todas son de Tokio, eres reconocida, en todo Japón, pero no a todos les gusta la música clásica, así que, si hacemos esto, seguro mucha gente tendrá la oportunidad de escucharte- Una mujer ya algo envejecida y no muy alta le hablaba a la muchacha de cabellos aqua, le decía un par de cosas que debía saber y otras que no tanto, como quiera que sea su abuela estaba al pendiente de ella en cuanto a su carrera como músico.

-Lo sé, tranquila, lo entiendo y seguro todo saldrá a la perfección- Respondió la chica con una sonrisa alegre.

-Bien, me alegra que sea así, ten, es una lista de los participantes de la noche, te toca con un tal Haruka, creo que es algo de carreras o qué sé yo- Refunfuñaba la anciana.

-¡¿HARUKA TENOH?!- Chilló Michiru dejando caer la lista al llevarse las manos a la boca, producto dé la impresión que sentía –Abuelita, ¿estás segura que esto es cierto? Dime que te equivocas- Michiru estaba al borde de un colapso, estaba pálida como un muerto y sus manos temblaban debido al estrés que comenzaba a acumularse en sus hombros, nuca y pronto, resto del cuerpo.

-Mas que segura retoñito, la lista me la dio la misma organizadora del evento- Aseguró la mujer sin entender la actitud de su nieta.

Mientras tanto Michiru, aún impresionada por todo lo que estaba pasando sonrió amargamente ¿Qué haría? ¿Le diría a Haruka? Solo podía estar segura de esto, nada de lo que estaba a punto de pasar podía significar algo bueno.

* * *

Woaaa, capítulo 3, actualizado.

Chic s, lamento mucho no poder hacerlos más largo, se los juro que trato pero no puedo ¡NO PUEDO! En serio, pero me estoy esforzando para hacerlo un poco más larguito. Realmente me alegra ver sus reviews, me suben el ánimo y me dan ganas de querer escribir más y más, me gusta que les guste (L)

Alguien me envió un PM preguntando si yo era la chica de mi avatar, si, si soy yo xD Pero eso no es relevante en estos momentos.

En fin, a partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán buenas, no tengo mas que decir, gracias por leer, gracias por comentar.

¿Reviews? Más rupias inspiran, de verdad, funciona.

Me despido por ahora :)

Ren~


End file.
